


Silent plaques on the wall

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [129]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Lossing Vondila has really hit Salem hard and she hopes talking to her twin through the plaque will make things hurt a little less.
Relationships: Salem Morson & Vondila Morson
Series: Owari Magica [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Silent plaques on the wall

Salem walked into the sanctuary alone. Her mouth was dry as she dropped the three boxes she had taken with her in front of the tv. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing clothes that were a few days old. Today was the first day since finding out her twin was gone that she had left the apartment, and it had taken her till evening to even have the energy to leave.

She walked into the storage room and turned on the light. "Shit." The light stung her sore eyes. She needed to finish everyone's plaques for the memorial in two days. She grabbed a craft cart in the corner and wheeled it into the main room and sat down at one of the tables. Pulling out the stack of started plaques she shuffled through to find the four she needed. Seeing names of magi still alive hurt but wouldn’t hurt like three of these that she needed. 

Avril Young's only had the year she was born. Her and Von had decided that after almost a year of nothing for the girl that it was time. In the past they waited a month but she didn't want to push it after how badly the last memorial had gone. They had planned this memorial just for Avril at the end of last month and she had hoped to have learnt more about what happened but that never happened, did it. Pulling out the tools she needed she stamped in the month and year. It wasn't even the right month but it was all she had. She finishes it off with the question mark. 

Vanessa Verlac's had her birthdate but it wouldn't have a date with death just a month and year. Tears stung her eyes at the loss of her friend. The girl had tried so hard but in the end it seemed like everything fell apart for her. She had despaired. She doesn't blame Percy for eating her grief seed; she just wished she could have used the thing. That way Vanessa could have been helpful one more time to the magi of Seaford. With the grief seed in place she moved on.

Mariana Guerrero-Suarez also hurt. In a thousand years she never thought she would lose two great friends so close to each other. Her mind wandered back to Luis phone call. He had sounded so broken and was doing everything he could just to tell her what had happened. Ana had just died. She had no idea how to comfort the boy at the time. Hell she's still not sure what to say. By the time she was able to see enough to finish Ana's plaque with the question mark her head hurt and she was too tired to continue. 

Getting up and moving to the hallway she was able to pull the cot out of one of the bathroom closest and set it up barely in the bathroom. She locked the door before curling up and trying to fall asleep without crying.

  
  


Waking up didn't mean she was going to get out of bed anytime soon. She had no idea how long she had laid in the cot before her bladder forced her to move. She just fell into the motions not even thinking of what she was doing. Tomorrow was the day. She wasn't ready. Instead of doing what she needed to do she did anything else. Cleaned, organized, counted stock and slept some more. By midnight she finally sat down and pulled out the last plaque. Her sister had done everything up to this point. Tears filled her eyes and all she could do was hug the plaque hoping her twin was there with her. "Von- I- miss you- so much- we always- knew this- would happen- but I can't." She breathed out in between sobs. She slowly over hours finished her twin's plaque and then grabbed the blanket off the cot and curled up next to the counter and waited. She hugged the plaque and cried. 

  
  


Salem stood in her apartment alone. It was too big without Von. She didn't need this much space anymore but the idea of leaving also hurt. So she would stay. Walking towards the bathroom she entered and looked at herself. She was a mess. Her hair was dry and tangled. Eyes puffy and sore. "I don’t think I’ve looked this bad in a long time." She muttered and started up a shower. It would be her first one since Von left that morning to go check on Vanessa. Once in she just let the water run down her body till it ran cold. She had no energy to properly clean herself. 

Once dry she walked into her twin's room and pulled on one of the large sweaters and crawled into the bed. Hugging the pillow she cried herself to sleep. 

  
  


Entering the sanctuary a week later felt weird. She had told everyone over text if they needed anything she would meet them there but she couldn't be there. No one texted her. Her hair was short. A few nights ago she had tried to detangle it but ended up just cutting most of it off. First thing she did was walk into the cemetery. "Hey Von." She said softly as she pressed her forehead to the plaque. She had her twin's prosthetic hand at home but it was just sitting there. "I cut my hair. I didn't care for it for so long that I just had to cut a lot out. I kinda like it." Tears stung her eyes. "Your room doesn't smell like you anymore. What if I forget that smell? Or your voice?" Tears started to fall. "I never could have been ready for how much this hurt." She stood there for another hour before slowly getting on with her day. 

  
  


"Hey Von!" Salem ran into the cemetery with bandages around her left arm. "I finally did it. I know we talked about getting something but I finally did it." She touched the plaque of her sister with a sad smile. "The one on my chest is your name and day of-" She paused and moved on. "The tattoo artist tried to argue with me about getting names and that I'll regret it. I kinda broke down there saying it was you and I needed this so I would always have you with me." Tears started again at her eyes. "They agreed to do it and the other one. It's for the three of you." She looked at her two friends' plaques. "I don't want to forget any of you. So I have each of your soul gems on my arm. There is room for more in the future. I know I'll add Percy to it one day. I love you Von." She said before moving away and starting her day. 

  
  


It was the day before the pride party that she walked in and leaned on the wall next to her twin. "Hey Von so tomorrow is a pride party on the beach. I wore that ace pride toga for a pride event not too long ago. I also had some pan flags for you. Someone asked if I was panromantic and ace. I guess that's true but I never thought of it like that. I did it for you." She sighed. "I want to move out. The apartment hurts too much to be in. But also I don't want to live alone somewhere. I can't ask any of the magi cause that would be weird and I'm not sure if Bridgette would want to yet." She closed her eyes. "I went to one of our fav restaurant and broke down at the door. I had to leave. God I don't know if I can ever go back." She gave a sad laugh trying not to cry again. "Well I'll talk to you later. I have things to do and Fawn's helping." She said before she left. 

Salem walked into the cemetery after Percy had left. "Hey Von so I had a good talk with Percy. He asked if we could be siblings. I said yes. It still hurts but having someone like that maybe will make it hurt less for a bit, I hope." She looked at the candles they still were going strong. "I know I can never replace you but having someone there that's family helps. It was you and I for so long that letting others in to be called family really help." She was quiet for a moment. "Also Fawn got taken by Midge. That idea we had that Midge's witch would have a connection to Fawn was right. Also I wouldn't blame her if she wants nothing to do with magic anymore." She started to play with her own key. "Next time I see her I'm going to give her the key you made. Mine's starting to turn purple." Tears stung in her eyes. "Your magic is fading too fast. I just need more time." She let the tears fall and she stood there in silence. "I'll update you soon." She said after crying for fifteen minutes.

  
  


Walking in far later then normal Salem sighed. "Sorry Von. Fawn came today and I had to work with her first. When I walked in there was something left by Belladona it was Midge's grief seed for Fawn in a proper case. Also Fawn wants to stay. So I taught her the basics of magic. I know her and I will never enchant but it helps to know how it works to create what needs to be enchanted." She was quiet for a moment. "I've donated a lot of your tighter clothes. I can't wear them and I just needed something out. I don't know if I should have done that or not. Also I'm finally sleeping in my bed again." She then continued to ramble to the air hoping her twin could hear her wear ever she was. 

  
  


Her apartment door opened slowly. She hadn't been there in days. Not since the sanctuary was attacked. She had stayed with Belladona, Percy and Sierra for a bit before staying with Bridgette for the rest. She noticed the hand from her twin's prosthetic and walked over and picked it up. "Von." She hugged it and let out a broken cry. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect the sanctuary. I can't even go see you and the others in the cemetery anymore." She cried out. "I don't know what to do. The backup stock hidden away here isn't enough for more than a few days if that. Everyone was so messed up after a witch battle that they couldn't fight these magi that just showed up and attacked. They hurt me and I tried so hard to fight them but I failed. I couldn't fight them." She walked over and flopped down on the couch. "I don't know what to do Von. I wish you were here with me. Maybe then we could have fought better." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to cry more now thanks


End file.
